<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610649">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Choking, Creampie, Cum Dumpster, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Lightsabers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slapping, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Torture, blowjob, multiple loads, slight humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by the First Order, Hux tortures you into the whereabouts of the Rebels. Although, his torture methods are not very threatening.</p><p>He asks Ren to help.</p><p> </p><p>(The female version of this fic can be found in my other works.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HUX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as requested, the male version of this fic!! first chapter is so old and shitty, maybe I'll re-write it some day xD</p><p> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awaken, rolling your head back as your eyes open. You breathe heavily, going to give your head a rub but quickly noticing your inability to move.</p><p>Panic time!</p><p>You're in the center of a small round room, your back to what you presumed was the door. Your hands and legs are restrained down to a table, lying back at a 60° angle. You quickly realize you're tied down to an interrogation chair, and when you blacked out, you must have been picked up by someone in the First Order.</p><p>Great, just what you needed.</p><p>You'd heard how the First Order had some barbaric torture methods. Though you'd never met anyone who had been tortured by them, word passes quickly through the grapevine, especially stories like those.<br/>The room is slightly darker than your eyes are used to, though you can see clearly. The walls are black and cold, and the room has a slight echo to it.</p><p>You jump as you hear a sudden hissing sound behind you. You try and look over your shoulder, but your view is blocked from the chair. You hear the doors shut, and slow footsteps making their way around towards you.</p><p>And that's when he came into your line of sight. General Hux, the one and only. You'd never actually met the guy, nor seen him in person, but you knew exactly who he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Comfortable?" he asks as he stands just to the right of you.</p><p>"Very," you sarcastically reply.</p><p>"If I'd had known I was going to be accommodating a captain, I would have made it cozier for you," he spoke with a blank expression.</p><p>"Oh, how kind of you," you snicker.</p><p>"It's not every day we get someone like you show up. Someone useful," he says as he begins slowly walking around the chair, hands behind his back.</p><p>"Useful?" you question.</p><p>"We get the odd pilot or rebel sympathizer, but they never have any valuable information on them. But a captain? I'm sure you have some knowledge locked away in that thick skull of yours."</p><p>"I thought you were meant to be accommodating me, not insulting me," you sarcastically reply.</p><p>"I can accommodate. I can make you as comfortable as you allow me to. But in order for me to give, I must first receive," he says as he stops just off-center in front of you.</p><p>"What do you want?" you ask.</p><p>"I'm going to let you talk without force first," he says as he looks at you. Hux takes a few steps forward, he's inches away from you. "Where are you and your scum hiding?" he asks, although he could have asked nicer.</p><p>You scoff.</p><p>"As if I'm going to tell you," you laugh.</p><p>Your laughter was met with a harsh slap across your cheek. That shut you up.</p><p>"You get one more chance to tell me. Go on."</p><p>"Mhm. I don't think I will," you reply as you're met with another harsh slap across the other cheek.</p><p>"If you wanted to be tortured, then you could have just asked," Hux replies as his eyes flick down to your uniform. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at the orange jumpsuit in confusion, but his ears perk up as he finds what he's looking for. A pair of gloved hands reach forward to unbutton the lower half of your uniform, stopping at your crotch. He reaches in, pressing his cold leather glove onto your soft cock. </p><p>You pull an odd face as his eyes flick up to meet yours, his hand wrapped firmly around your cock as he begins to jerk you. </p><p>"Nervous?" he asks.</p><p>"Not at all," you reply, looking up at him.</p><p>Hux's eyes stay fixated on yours, though you can't help that your cock slowly grows the more he plays with it. He's a handsome man and you're not afraid to admit it, with those brooding eyes and his perfectly slicked back hair. There's something alluring about a man in power, especially when he dresses so well and has a dominant aura to him. You'd have no problem submitting to him, if he simply asked.</p><p>"Tell me where they are," he says, his tone of voice still sharp, sadly making your cock even harder.</p><p>You ignore him, enjoying the way he's stroking your now-hard cock. He's got perfect wrist movement, and the chill of his leather gloves provide a new sensation, though you enjoy the way they slowly warm up. A large part of you hoped this 'torture' would end in him fucking you, thought you doubted that.</p><p>"So you won't open your mouth but you'll open your legs? Typical rebel slut," he hisses, bringing his face forward to talk into your ear.</p><p>You mockingly laugh but were soon cut off as he began to jerk you faster. You moaned, your head hanging forward slightly, mouth slightly open.</p><p>Your hips began to buck into his thrusts, and you couldn't help the noises coming out of your mouth. You felt your cheeks fluster, heat rising off them. Your eyes flick from looking forwards to staring deeply at Hux. If this man was going to get you off, then the least you could do was put on a show for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me!" he hisses as he continues to jerk you. You can't stop shaking. Your hips continue to buck and thrust, grinding against the firmness of his hand.</p><p>Your head rolls back against the chair, mouth parted as you didn't break your eye contact with Hux. You can tell he's raging, fuming that you won't tell him anything.<br/>Your eyes wander down to notice his own hard-on. You never questioned anything he was doing. If anything, you knew something like this would get a man in power off.</p><p>"I think the only one whos being tortured here is you," you manage to stutter, eyes coming back up to look at his.</p><p>Hux sharply exhales before pulling his hand off your length. You sigh, wanting to scream. Your built-up orgasm quickly reaches rock bottom.</p><p>Hux wipes his hand off on your uniform after tucking your cock away, fasting your uniform back up. He then puts his hands behind his back and paces behind the chair, his eyes sharp on you.<br/>Your eyes greet him as he re-appears in your line of vision. Your mouth closes, but you continue to deeply breathe through your nose.</p><p>You watch one gloved hand comes up to press itself down on your throat, the other staying behind his back. Your mouth instinctively opens as his thumb, index finger, and middle finger pushes down on either side of your windpipe, just underneath your jawline.</p><p> </p><p>A trapped sigh escapes from you as he chokes you, lightly at first, but slowly applies pressure. Your eyes shut, head flat against the chair.</p><p>"Now," he softly says as he leans towards your face, "tell me where they are."</p><p>You softly choke, mouth parted, eyes opening to look directly at him. He lifts off your throat slightly to allow you to speak.</p><p>"You wanna know what's funny?" you manage to say through quiet, sharp words. You can see Hux's face beginning to go red.</p><p>"What?!" he hisses through his teeth.</p><p>"I get off on this. Your torture methods are pathetic," you smile.</p><p> </p><p>Your smile is instantly cut off as he presses down hard. Your eyes snap shut as you choke. You let out a suffocated moan, your eyes beginning to tear up.<br/>Your head is pulsing, you can feel the blood rushing through your forehead and temples, and yet it feels so good. Your body continues to instinctively moan, hips bucking and twitching, grabbing as much attention as you can get.</p><p>Hux's hand briefly leaves your neck to leave a sharp slap across your cheek, barely giving you enough time to breathe before he's back on your throat again. You manage to open your eyes to look at him.</p><p>"You-" you try to speak. Hux eases off slightly to allow you to. "You enjoying the show?" you teasingly ask.</p><p>His fingers press firmly down on you again, but you can tell his answer is yes from that look in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Hux no longer touching your cock, you somehow feel close to cumming. You sigh, moan, and gag, your head rolling back as you know you're about to cum any second now.</p><p>Hux picks up on your orgasm and cuts everything off, both his hands leaving you. A loud, sharp whimper leaves you as all contact is gone, denying you of your orgasm.</p><p>Hux laughs, and sadly, his laughter makes your cock twitch, rubbing against the orange jumpsuit.</p><p>"I am enjoying the show," he wickedly smiles as he adjusts his gloves, eyeing you up.</p><p> </p><p>You pant, your head hanging forward. You look down to see an obvious wet patch on your crotch from where your precum had leaked against the fabric. A part of you wants to be embarrassed, but most of you don't care. You wanted to wipe your eyes, to try and fix your slightly blurry vision from the tears that had slowly began to form as Hux was choking you. You pull against your restraints, hoping they'll somehow set you free.</p><p>"If I can't make you talk, then I'm sure Ren will," Hux threatens as he straightens himself out, his hands going behind his back. "I'll go get him now," he says and leaves the room.</p><p>You lie there, panting heavily, awaiting the knight's entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. REN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite them being automated doors, you felt as if they had slammed open. You felt a dark presence enter the room and watched as the broad cloaked figure stopped in front of you.</p><p>You'd seen Kylo Ren before, not up close, but from a distance in a few brief encounters with the Resistance. He was taller than you imagined. You could see his toned muscles through the thick fabric of his clothing, each piece a slightly different shade of black. Every breath he took could be faintly heard through the drone of his helmet.</p><p>"What a sight," he spoke, his helmet making his voice completely unrecognizable.</p><p>"Are you on about yourself?" you replied, already trying to push his buttons.</p><p>"I'm not going to give you what you want. I've seen inside your mind and your thought are.. dirty," he said as he began pacing around the room.</p><p>"Can you blame me? A tall, built, mysterious guy enters the room to 'torture' me. I can't help it," you shrug through your restraints.</p><p>You could have sworn you heard a chuckle.</p><p>"Hux was right. You're not going to be easy to break," Kylo said as he stopped beside your chair, reaching up to press a button.</p><p> </p><p>You fell to the ground suddenly, hissing at the pain of your knees smashing hard against the floor. Before you could straighten yourself out, there was a tight grip on your hair, pulling your head up. Kylo had his firm grip on you, forcing you to look up at him.</p><p>"You're going to do as I say," he ordered.</p><p>"Else what?" you replied, hissing as he tightened his grip in retaliation.</p><p>"You'll find out," Kylo replied.</p><p>Kylo unhooked a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He threw your head down, pushing you forward. In that brief moment, he grabbed ahold of your wrists and positioned them behind your back, cuffing them into place.</p><p>Kylo took hold of your hair again. You watched as the Knight of Ren's other hand came down to unzip his pants, pulling your head closer as he got out his semi-hard cock, giving it a few strokes with his leather gloves still on.</p><p>"Open," Kylo ordered you.</p><p>You paused for a moment, debating on whether you should follow his orders until he grabbed the bottom of your jaw and opened your mouth. The hand in your hair rolled backwards so you were looking up at him.</p><p>Instinctively, you stuck out your tongue, keeping your mouth open. You idiot, you were only encouraging him!</p><p>"I see you're well trained," Kylo said as he held the base of his cock and slid the tip into your mouth. You shut your lips around it but didn't move, waiting to see what the Knight did.</p><p>Kylo also paused for a moment, waiting for your instincts to kick in. You refused them.</p><p>One hand stayed firm in your hair whilst the other one moved from the base of his cock to his belt, leaving the tip of his cock in your mouth. He unclipped his lightsaber and positioned it firmly against your neck. The metal wasn't as cold as you were expecting, but the shock of it made you jump a little.</p><p>"You know what to do, else you know what will happen," Kylo threatened. That was a good enough reason to start sucking.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping your eyes on him, you slowly start sliding his length into your mouth. It was still slightly soft but hardened with every inch you took. He was veiny. You could feel each of them individually as you pressed your tongue up against the base of his cock, slowly pulling him out from your mouth.</p><p>You slowly worked up a pace, every now and again tilting your head to the other side. Your hands twitched as your instincts told you to toss him off at the same time, but the cuffs he put on you kept you well restrained.</p><p>You wished his helmet wasn't on. You'd love to see what he looked like, along with if this was actually doing anything for him. He must have been listening in to your open thoughts as you heard the faintest moan, his fingers tightening the grip in your hair that had slowly loosened up.</p><p>Suddenly, Kylo bucked forward, forcing his thick member into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gagged, pulling your head back a bit but Kylos hand kept you firmly in place. Kylo held his cock down your throat for a moment before sliding it out of you.</p><p>You coughed and sputtered, drooling slightly. All you wanted to do was wipe your mouth, but Kylo slid his cock back into your mouth just as you'd finished catching your breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to praise you, especially if you can barely hold me down your throat," Kylo said as he held his lightsaber firmly against your throat. "I'm going easy on you. Hux won't be so gentle when it comes to face fucking you."</p><p>You hummed at the thought. You couldn't help it! The idea of that handsome General forcing his load down your throat only made you wetter than you already were.</p><p>"Stop thinking about him!" Kylo said as he forced his cock back down your throat, making you cough and gag around his length.</p><p>This time you managed to pull off him.</p><p>"Jealous?" you asked, smirking, your mouth and chin wet from your drool.</p><p>Kylo let go of your hair to land a sharp smack across your face. He then quickly gripped your hair again and forced you to look up at him. Kylo moved his lightsaber from your neck until it was right in front of your face, pointing upwards.</p><p>"I'm not afraid to use this," Kylo replied as he ignited it, the red hue glowing off your face. You felt its warmth hit your skin, and you couldn't help but stare.</p><p>Kylo moved his lightsaber to his side, still ignited.</p><p>"Are you going to behave now?" He asked you. You nodded.</p><p>"Continue," he said as he pushed your head back towards his cock.</p><p> </p><p>You took him back into your mouth, resuming a good pace, keeping your tongue pressed up against him as you bobbed your head on his cock. Every now and again you would take as much as you could into your mouth, holding it there for a few seconds before pulling off.</p><p>Trails of beaded spit ran from your mouth to his cock, connecting the two of you. Kylo watched eagerly through his helmet as you gorged yourself on his thick cock, enjoying every moment of it. The sound of your gags echoed off the walls of the small room, along with the hum of his lightsaber and quiet pants.</p><p>You knew you could never tell anyone of this event. The Rebels were probably worried sick after seeing you be captured, already planning their attack to rescue you. They'd ask what happened, if the First Order tortured you. And yes they had, but not in a way you ever expected.<br/>You couldn't deny but you loved this sexual torture. Submitting yourself to the Knight of Ren and General of the First Order. Two of the most powerful men in the galaxy. You were so thankful that this was how they chose to torture you, but either way, you would never give them any information.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo's hand moving to the back of your head shook your train of thought. You saw the grip on his lightsaber tighten as he intertwined his fingers in your hair.</p><p>"Hold still," was all he said through the drone of his helmet before quickly thrusting his length deep down your throat.</p><p>You gagged as his cock hit the back of your throat, but had no time to breathe as he repeatedly continued his pace.<br/>By now he was letting out a string of moans and grunts, looking down on you, enjoying redness appear over your cheeks as you willingly let him face fuck you.</p><p>"I'm not even bothered about torturing you for information. I just want to watch some rebel scum take my cock," he said with a forceful thrust. "Do you think your coworkers will be proud to hear about how you've allowed me to use you?"</p><p>You shook your head as he continued to thrust in you, shutting your eyes as you tried to hold back your gag.</p><p>"Of course they won't," Kylo replied. You heard him deeply exhale and his cock twitch.</p><p>"Hold still," he ordered. You watched as Kylo shut off his lightsaber and place it back on his belt. His other hand came to grip your hair, both of his hands holding the back of your head like his life depended on it.</p><p>Kylo gave a few hard thrusts before holding his length down your throat, sharply panting as his cum drooled down your throat.</p><p>"Good boy," he quietly moaned as he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo eventually pulled out of your mouth, tucking his cock back into his pants. He was considerate enough to wipe the spit off your face with his gloved hand. You were about to thank him, until he took a firm hold of your throat.</p><p>"We're not finished here. I know you've been thinking about him. You'll be happy to know he's waiting for you in his office," Kylo said as he pulled you up to your feet. He gave you a hard shove as he led you out of the torture chamber, leading you to the Generals office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SHARING IS CARING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the generals' office was unnecessarily long. You'll never understand why they feel the need to have such a large base, but you eventually reached his office. Your chin was still slightly damp from your own spit, though you'd managed to wipe most of it off on your shoulder. Your poor pilot uniform was ruined, drenched in your own dribble and cum, a large damp patch still obvious on your crotch.</p><p>Kylo kept the cuffs on you, gripping onto the fabric between your shoulder blades as he half dragged, half shoved you on the walk. His eyes often met yours as you walked, but neither of you said a word.</p><p>"Ah," General Hux said as he looked up from his desk, the doors shutting behind the two of you. "Any luck?" he asked Kylo.</p><p>"None," Kylo blankly replied through the drone of his helmet.</p><p>"Shame," Hux replied with a shake of his head. "But there's no point letting a good rebel go to waste. He may not give us the information we need, but there's much more we can take."</p><p>Hux and Kylo turned to you in sync, and your eyes flicked between looking at both of them.</p><p>"On your knees," Kylo ordered you, swiftly kicking at the back of your knees. You fell to the floor with a thud and watched as Hux got up from his desk and slowly made his way around it.</p><p>"Are you able to share, Ren?" Hux asked him.</p><p>"Very funny. Just this once," Kylo replied.</p><p>"Fine," Hux replies with a small nod, and their eyes fall down onto you.</p><p> </p><p>For a pair that seem to hate each other, the two of them do a lot in unison. They begin to unbuckle their belts and undo their pants. Kylo pulls his cock out first, semi-hard, and leaking with precum yet again. He doesn't order you to open your mouth as you open it yourself, letting Kylo slide his length in again. His hand grabs hold of the back of your head, urging you to take as much of his cock as you can.</p><p>Hux finally frees his cock, slightly thinner but just as pretty, and you admire the neatly trimmed ginger pubes peeking out from his unbuttoned pants. You pull off Kylo to take in Hux, sucking at him whilst Kylo slowly jerks his own cock, waiting for your return.</p><p>"I'm going to uncuff you so you can take off those clothes. Don't try anything. Understand?" Kylo asks you.</p><p>Your eyes flick up to him and you give him a little nod, continuing to suck at Hux's cock. Kylo flexes his hand and your cuffs drop off; you never realized using the force could be that easy.</p><p>Your mouth moves back over to Kylo, taking in his length as you begin to remove your uniform, shuffling about so you can kick off your boots, followed by your uniform, and eventually your underclothes. As you finish undressing, you move back to Hux. Kylo seems impatient, tapping his cock against your cheek as you work on Hux's length.</p><p>Your hands come up to stroke at Kylos length. You pull your mouth off Hux, stroking his as you hold the tips of their cocks together, your tongue running over them both. They finally let out a moan, Hux's hand resting on the back of your head whilst one of Kylos rests on your shoulder.</p><p>"He's good, for a rebel," Hux makes a comment to Kylo. "Get him into position, Ren," Hux orders him, and for once, Kylo doesn't protest at taking orders from someone that he views as lesser than himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hux takes a seat at his desk, swiveling his chair to the side. You're dragged over to his desk, Kylo pushing your head down against Hux's crotch, who leans one elbow on his desk and rests his head on his hand, looking down at you alluringly. You move your mouth back onto Hux's length, using your hand to jerk the parts of his length that you couldn't quite reach, whilst your other hand keeps you steady as it rests on his thigh.</p><p>Kylo pushes your knees apart, settling on his knees behind you. You hear him fiddling with something and shiver at the sensation of cold lube being poured directly onto your hole. A gloved finger is slowly slid into you, an odd sensation but a welcoming one. Kylo is definitely rushing to prep you, jerking himself with his other hand as he slides a second finger into you, scissoring them slightly whilst he pumps them in and out of your ass. </p><p>You already feel empty as he slips his fingers out, though your stomach begins to turn as Kylo ruts his cock against your hole, slicking himself up with the leftover lube before slowly pushing into you. Kylo sighs through his helmet as he fully sheaths himself inside of you, grabbing ahold of your hips so he can pull out and slam back in, slowly beginning to fuck you. Hux grows impatient, grabbing hold of your hair and lifting your head off his thigh so he can push your mouth back onto his cock. You return to sucking him, your moans muffled from his length in your mouth.</p><p>Kylo's thrusts are rough and hard, his balls slapping against yours as he thrusts himself inside of you. Hux continues to grow impatient with your half-arsed blowjob, and quickly holds your head in both his hands so he can thrust his cock up into your mouth. You gag at first, but eventually, get used to the feeling of Hux's cock hitting the back of your throat. There are beads of spit trailing from the corners of your mouth, and you continue to somehow moan despite your throat feeling so full.</p><p>"So well trained," Hux praises you as he continues to fuck your mouth. "It'll be a shame to send you back. If only we could keep you," Hux tuts. You honestly wouldn't mind the two of them keeping you as their pet, using you to de-stress after a hard day's work, unloading themselves into you every night.</p><p>"We can keep him," Kylo replies to him.</p><p>"Ren," Hux tuts. "We can't keep him. Besides, it's more fun fucking him after we've caught him. The chase can be better than the catch," Hux replies devilishly.</p><p>"I see," Kylo replies, returning his focus to pounding you.</p><p>"Are you almost done, Ren?" Hux asks him as his eyes flick off you.</p><p>"I thought I was meant to be the impatient one, General," Kylo bickers.</p><p>Hux doesn't reply, raising his nose at him and returning his eyes and focus to you. You can feel Kylos cock throbbing inside of you, his balls feeling heavy as his orgasm sits on the edge. After a few more rapid thrusts, Kylo spills his load inside of you, panting heavily and slamming his cock as deep as it'll go, hitting your prostate perfectly. Hux slows down his thrusting into your mouth, letting you bob your head on his cock instead as you cry and moan against him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kylo has come down from his high, he pulls out, watching a few drops of his cum roll down over your balls and hit the office floor. Hux pushes you off his cock and drags you up with him, your knees almost collapsing as you're forced to stand.</p><p>"Lie on my desk," Hux orders you, waiting patiently as you shuffle onto the edge of his desk, lying back as you prop yourself up on your elbows. Hux lifts your legs off the floor, wrapping them around his waist. He looks down as he slides his length into you, watching the way Kylos load is pushed out of you, replaced with his length.</p><p>Hux begins fucking you, rolling his hips rather than slamming into you like Kylo did, though you adore both methods. Kylo takes a hold of your head and pulls you down against his cock, standing at the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Clean me up," he orders you. You take his softening length into your hand and begin to lick what's left of his cum off his length, swirling your tongue around the tip and dipping it up and down his shaft.</p><p>"Do you think he deserves to finish?" Kylo asks Hux as you finish cleaning him.</p><p>"He's been so obedient to us. It's only fair," Hux replies, his eyes flicking to meet Kylos as he continues to fuck you.</p><p>Kylo pulls his length from you and tucks himself away. Once his pants are fastened, he raises one hand and pushes you back against Hux's desk, holding you down through the force. You can feel the weight move from your chest, slowly moving up to your throat where he begins to choke you, hitting those spots under your jawline perfectly.</p><p>You let out a muffled moan, and another one escapes as Kylos other gloved hand reaches down to begin stroking your length. You know Hux is already close from the moans he lets out through gritted teeth. One of his gloved hands reaches up to push a few loose strands off his face, rejoining the rest of his neatly arranged hair.</p><p>"Finish him off, Ren. I want to feel him tighten around me," Hux orders. Kylo picks up the pace, also using the force to keep your hands against the desk as you continue to squirm and whimper.</p><p>You finally orgasm, your body shaking and your ass clenching tightly around Hux. He lets out a deep moan as he spills his load inside of you, slamming his cock into you, mixing his load with Kylos. The weight around your throat is suddenly lifted as Kylo moves his hands away from you, sitting back in Hux's chair as the two of you finish off.</p><p>Hux pulls out, taking a handkerchief from one of his office draws and cleaning himself off. He zips his pants up and moves over to look at himself in the mirror mounted to one of his office walls, fixing his hair.</p><p>"Ren. Wait here with the prisoner whilst he dresses himself. I'll go and get his ship ready," he says as he finishes gussying himself up.</p><p>"Sure," Kylo blankly replies, watching Hux as he exits his office. You've stood up, wiping your cum from your stomach with your already ruined pilot suit. Kylo is quick to his feet, using the force to snatch the clothes from your hand and chuck them back to the floor.</p><p>"We're not done here yet," Kylo tells you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. GRAND FINALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo moves you back over to Hux's desk, kicking your legs apart as he pushes you forward so you're leaning over it. You rest your elbows on the desk, peering over your shoulder to watch Kylo unzip his pants and put out his semi-hard cock again. He gives it a few quick pumps, watching his length grow. Kylo lines himself back up and pushes into you again, forcing a moan from your lips as you arch your back.</p><p>You can tell Kylos trying to be quick, grabbing onto your hips as he fucks you with his usual quick and rough pace. He's moaning freely, though he still sounds odd with the drone of his helmet.</p><p>You realize Kylo must have been reading your thoughts as he slams his cock deep into you, holding it there whilst his hands move from your hips. You can hear a click as Kylo unfastens his helmet, pulling it off his head and slamming it down onto Hux's desk. He's breathtaking, with gorgeous raven black hair that curls at the end, snow-white skin, and a handsome arched nose. His eyes meet yours, and he keeps them on you as he begins fucking you again, his mouth slightly parted.</p><p>"I've always wanted to do this, you know," Kylo tells you. "Taking someone on Hux's desk. I get off on the thought that he'll never know," he grins.</p><p>The fact that he's chosen you to do this with makes your cock begin to grow. Moans continue to flow from your lips, and as you move your head back over your shoulder, your eyes locking on to his helmet. You move it closer to you, wrapping your arms around it as your cheek rests against the top. Kylo moans at the sight of you bent over Hux's desk, gripping onto his helmet as if it were a pillow whilst he pounds your dripping hole.</p><p>"You can take another load, can't you?" Kylo asks.</p><p>All you manage to do is nod, but that's enough for Kylo. One of his hands reaches down between your legs to jerk you off, enjoying the way your thigh muscles begin to tremble as your orgasm nears again.</p><p>Within seconds you're cuming again, your eyes falling shut as your body shakes.</p><p>"Good boy," Kylo praises you, thrusting a few more times and spilling another load deep inside of you. There's a puddle of cum that has dripped from you on the floor below, and you're sure Kylo will get it in the neck once Hux returns and sees the mess he's made.</p><p>Kylo pulls out and begins to clean himself off, letting you stand up so you can do the same and dress yourself. You know he's put the helmet back on when you hear that clicking sound again, which is a shame as you'd love to see more of his beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p>Once you're ready, Kylo escorts you from Hux's office, taking you on another journey so you can be reunited with your X-wing. He leaves your handcuffs off, assuming you'll be good enough not to attempt in running away. Hux is tapping his foot impatiently as you arrive.</p><p>"What took so long?" he asks as the two of you approach.</p><p>"He couldn't find his shoe," Kylo lies.</p><p>Hux rolls his eyes but stands aside so you can board your ship. As you climb in, you look back at the two of them.</p><p>"We'll be seeing you again," Kylo tells you before walking away, Hux following behind.</p><p>You're finally free to leave, so you buckle yourself in and eventually set off, heading for home, ready to have a shower then pass out in your bed for a few days as you've never felt your crotch and legs ache so much in your life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>